


First Heat

by TheDoctorWhoFan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorWhoFan/pseuds/TheDoctorWhoFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean already knew what Sam wanted. He could smell it in the air the moment he woke. Sam was going through his first heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is 13 and Dean is 17.
> 
> All the mistakes are mine and the characters are not, even though that would be extremely awesome.

”Dean please… Please…”

Sam was rutting against Dean in their bed and waking his big brother in the process. Dean turned around to see his baby brother’s face flushed and his eyes blown wide with lust

”What is it baby boy?”

Dean already knew what Sam wanted. He could smell it in the air the moment he woke. Sam was going through his first heat, which they had both been waiting on for quite a while now. Sam was thirteen years old now, and this was the time when omegas would normally have their first heat.

“I’m… I can feel it Dean. Something has happened to me.”

God! He looked so beautiful like this, rutting up against Dean. Sam probably didn’t even know he was doing it. When the heat first took over most of the time the omegas were only thinking about sex and mating. Of course, Dean also knew that the only person his baby brother had ever thought about mating was Dean. Sam had come to him at seven and told his older brother, that when the time came he wanted Dean to be the one. At the time Dean had just smiled and said sure, but now so many years later this was the only way they could see. Dean loved his baby brother more than anything else in the world.

“I think you have just gone into heat sweetheart.”

He let his fingers wander to Sam’s ass and let his fingertips gaze over his baby brother’s hole. He could feel the slick running down his omegas back thighs and down to the sheets.

“Dean… I…”

Dean laid his lips over Sam’s and kissed him softly for a couple of seconds, just so he could get him to relax a little bit, before Dean would begin with him.

“Shh baby, don’t worry. I’m going to help you. Just, lay on your back and spread your legs.”

Sam nodded his head and moved on to his back. He then looked down at Dean sitting between his legs, and Dean could see the nerves on Sam’s face again.

“Dean…”

He let his hands run up and down Sam’s thighs, before he moved forward a bit while spreading his brothers thighs further apart. Now Dean had an amazing look of his brothers hole and it looked so ready for whatever the alpha could give it.

“God Sam! You are so wet down here. So beautiful. I’m going to touch you with my finger now. Do you want it?”

Sam nodded and bit his bottom lip. Dean let one of his fingers circled the rim of Sam’s wet instance, before he very slowly pushed it inside. It was much, much easier than the alpha had ever imagined and it made Dean even harder in his boxers.

“Yesss… Please Dean.”

Sam was panting and fisting his hands in the sheets underneath them. Dean smiled down at his brother and moved his finger as far into his baby brother, as he could.

“Asking so nicely baby boy. So slick and wet, my finger goes right into you. Dean moved forward and pressed his lips against Sam’s for a second, before he moved back and looked down at his finger going in and out again.

“Arrrhh… nnnggg…”

“Does it feel good sweetheart. I’m going to add another one now. God, you hole just swallows them right up.”

He added finger number two and yet again Sam was just swallowing it right up. Dean made the speed quicker and soon Sam was starting to move and meeting the fingers so that they would go up further in him. It was so beautiful.

“Dean… It feels…”

Dean smirked a little and looked his bother in the eye. He moved his free hand up to his brother’s mouth and made Sam suck on two of his fingers. Sam was eager to please his brother and did what Dean wanted him to do.

“How does it feel baby. Tell me how it feels having my fingers deep up inside you.”

Now Dean removed his hand from Sam’s mouth, but before the omega could answer, Dean started to play with his nipples. Sam gasped loudly and tried now to move his entire body into the alphas hands. He looked amazing.

“It feels.. arhhh… It feels amazing Dean. God! Feels so gooood.”

Dean kept playing with Sam’s nipples, while he also added yet another finger to Sam’s entrance. Again, Sam just took what Dean gave him and Dean was mesmerized by the sight.

“You look beautiful Sammy boy. Now three fingers up inside you and I am sure there are still room for more. Do you want more baby?”

Sam was so beautiful.

“Yes! Please more Dean. Need… more.”

He removed his hand from Sam’s nipples and placed it on the omegas side instead, so that he now was holding him down. At the same time Dean stopped moving his fingers in and out of his brother.

“What do you need Sammy? Ask me nicely and maybe I will give it to you.”

“Dean... I need arh…”

While Sam was trying to find the answer, Dean added yet another finger and thrusted four into Sam’s hole. If Dean hadn’t been holding down his brother, Sam would have tried to meet the fingers again and he was looking frustrated up at his big brother. Dean couldn’t help but smirk again, but there was a place inside Sam Dean was trying to find.

“Yes Sam… You were saying?”

“Yeah, Dean I need… I need ARH!”

There! Success. God, the look on Sam’s face when Dean hit his prostate was mesmerizing. What had Dean done to deserve such a beautiful brother? He kept hitting the omegas prostate, just so he could see that look on Sam’s face. The pleasure which Dean was bringing him.

“That’s your prostate baby. Now, are you going to answer my question, or do you rather want me to stop playing with you.”

Sam’s eye got wide from plea instead of pleasure, when Dean asked the question. Clearly the omega didn’t want Dean to stop.

“NO! Don’t stop. I want… want more Dean. Want your… cock. Please Dean I want your cock.”

Dean’s cock was still hidden by his boxers, but at the same time it was no mystery that he was rock hard. His knot hadn’t begun to swell yet, but it wouldn’t take long when he was inside Sam. God, just thinking of it made Dean spurt pre-come.

“Well, since you ask so nicely I will give you what you want baby.”

Dean moved back on his heels on the bed and removed his fingers slowly from his brother. However, Sam was trying to move with him and pressed down on his fingers to prevent them from leaving him.

“Nggg…”

He smiled at his brother and moved his boxers down to reveal his cock. Sam’s eyes were following him all the way.

“Shh… I have to take my fingers out if you want me to fuck you properly, don’t I sweetheart. Now, I want you to stay completely still, or I will stop what I am doing right away. Do you understand?”

He moved back in between Sam’s legs and pulled them apart again. Dean pressed his cock up against Sam’s hole just to tease his baby brother and the look on Sam’s face told him, that he didn’t want to be teased any more. He wanted to have his big brother inside of him.

“Yes Dean. I understand. Please just arhh…”

Before Sam could answer Dean thusted his cock inside and bottomed out completely inside his baby brother. The feeling was indescribable.

“God Sammy! You feel so nice inside. Just perfect for my cock and so tight. Even though I fingered you with four fingers, you still feel so hot and tight around me. Can’t wait to knot you baby.”

Sam whimpered a bit when Dean said knot, but other than that he was staying still for his brother and trying very hard on doing what Dean wanted on him. Sam was such a good omega boy. Always listening to and doing what his alpha brother wanted of him.

“Please Dean. Please more.”

However, Sam was still quite needy.

“Of course Sammy. I will give you what you want, but you have to just take what I give you and stay still.”

“Yes I will… I will stay still... Arh Dean… So good Dean…”

Dean started out with a slow pace which he knew were to slow for both of them. But at the same time Dean wanted to do this right and slow was the right way to build up his knot and how it would feel inside Sam. Sam was being a good boy. He was taking for Dean was giving him and not trying to move to meet Dean. Dean looked down to where his cock was going in and out of Sam.

“You should see this Sam. My cock sliding in and out of your hungry hole, it really is amazing.”

Sam was biting down on his lip and had his eye closed

“Dean…”

Dean tenderly caressed the omegas cheek to make him relax and open his eye for him. Dean really wanted Sam to look at him. He needed Sam to look at him.

“Sam, open your eyes baby boy. I want you to look at me.”

Sam shook his head.

“Dean I can’t. It feels… It is too much.”

It was Sam’s first time. It was Dean’s as well, but being so young and in heat had to be difficult for Sam. Everything was so new and all-consuming. The heat made Sam supersensitive and everything Dean was doing to him was much more powerful than it normally would be.

“Baby, you are doing so well. Doing all of this for me and you feel so amazing. God Sammy, I love you so much.”

Sam opened his eyes slowly after Dean had told him he loved him and looked him straight in the eye.

“Hmm… I love you too Dean.”

Dean smiled sweetly down at Sam and caressed Sam’s cheek a final time, before he withdrew the hand and placed it on Sam’s hip again.

“Now, that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

He started moving slowly inside Sam again. Apparently it wasn’t enough for the omega.

“Harder Dean. Please, harder.”

Dean smiled and upped his speed immediately. It was as much for Dean as it was for Sam, because the alpha couldn’t hold on for much longer.

“Everything for you baby boy.”

The thrusts into Sam was becoming harder and harder and Dean could feel his knot growing. Sam was moaning loudly underneath him and Dean could see what a difficult time he was having with being so still. Dean took pity on him.

“Move Sam. You can do whatever you want.”

Now Sam was moving into everything Dean was giving him. He was moaning loudly and it all was turning Dean even more on. Sam’s heels were pressing down on Dean’s back and pressed Dean further into his little brother. Sam’s hands were now in Dean’s hair and fisting what little of it there was. At the same time Dean’s grip on Sam’s thigh and hip was becoming harder and he was sure there was going to be marks when they were finished. The thought made Dean’s knot grow even more and a couple of thrust later, Dean was catching on Sam’s rim.

“Can you feel it Sam? That is my knot inside you. I’m going to fill you up so good, fill you up with my seed.”

Sam whimpered and then moaned loudly, when Dean wasn’t able to move out of Sam again. He was inside Sam completely now, but still Dean was making small thrusting motions.

“Yes Dean. It feels so good.”

Two more thrusts and Dean was coming inside his baby brother.

“Sammy…”

He fell down on top of Sam, not being able to hold himself up anymore. Sam brought his arms up around his alpha and hugged Dean close to him.

“Dean, it is okay. Shh…”

He hadn’t even noticed the tears in his eyes, before Sam had begun saying soothing things in his ear. He wasn’t supposed to be like this. He was supposed to be the strong one, but this was just too overwhelming. Sam was everything Dean had ever wanted and now he was his. Sam was just so perfect and Dean really didn’t deserve him.

“I’m just happy Sammy. You are way too good for me.”

Dean moved a little back from Sam, so that he now could look the omega in the eye.

“Dean, I love you so much.”

He smiled down at his omega and then kissed him on the lips. The kiss was soft in the beginning, but soon it turned into a very intense kiss with tongues playing with each other. It wasn’t a play for dominance, because Sam had no intention of challenging his alpha. Instead it was a way to show feelings for the other one and Sam was making soft sounds into the kiss of pleasure.

“Sammy, we are going to be here for a while. Let me just move us around a bit, okay?”

Sam nodded and let his big brother move them around slowly, so that Dean now was behind Sam, with Sam’s back pressed you against his brother’s chest. Dean was still pulsing inside of Sam and the moving around just made his knot pump more into the omega. In half an hour time the knot would deflate and Dean would be able to slip out of the omegas heat again.

“Go to sleep Sammy. In a couple of hours your heat will be back, and you need all the energy you can get.”

Sam nodded and closed his eyes. Dean pressed a couple of soft kisses to the back of his baby brother’s neck, before trying to get some sleep himself. However, before the sleep caught him he opened his eyes a last time and hugged his brother closer to him.

“Mate.”


End file.
